GURLS!
by mer-celebimew
Summary: This is a story about Rowdi Bollman(OC). She's a typical Freshman student. She doesn't get the best grades and when something isn't right, she HAS to get involved. She finds friends and a crush. Sadly, the crush is a perv. This is her story of how she handles everything
1. Chapter 1

**Row's POV**  
Hello, I'm Rowdi Bollman or Row for short.  
My parents are famous for their music.  
I'm living with Aunt and Uncle in Shibuya. They're pretty young. I can't believe they gave birth to 1 of grandparents so young then 1 of my parents then me. When will the cycle end?! IT ENDS NOW!  
Currently I'm at Meisho High School. It's a school for all girls. I'm trying to focus on the lesson, but I'm bored.  
My uniform is blue shirt, brown tie, maroon vest, maroon and blue, plaid skirt, blue socks to our knees, and black flats.  
I also had natural black hair that touches my shoulders and grey eyes.

* * *

**In Shibuya**  
Me: "God damn! I hate class!"  
I was walking on the streets of Shibuya. I was wearing my attire.  
Some Grey Boots that touches my knees, a white skirt that touches my thighs, white leggings, a grey Belt, a black shirt, a white Vest, a zebra Headband, and necklace with the Yin Yang sign.  
I was so bored.  
"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Huh?! I ran to the voice. It was a girl with this description.  
Attire: Yellow Beanie, Frog Button on Hat, Hazel Shirt, Blue Jacket, Skinny, Blue Jeans, White Boots to her Knees  
Appearerance: Brown Sable Hair, Brown Eyes, Yellow Highlights  
What a weird girl. WAIT?! SHE'S ABOUT TO BE RAPED. There were 3 huge guys with super big(may I add hot) abs surrounding her.  
"Come on girly. We just want to show you our house."  
"N-no thank you. I'm just going to go now.."  
She tired to walk away, but those- may I add. THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS PUSHED HER AND TIRED TO TOUCH HER IN 'certain' places. NOT ON MY WATCH!  
Me: "YO PUNKS!"  
They turned around. They were surprised for a second, but then they smirked. Damn, what the hell did I JUST get myself into.  
"Hey boys!~ Look what we have here!~ A sexy girl trying to save her. How about we ditched her and get something to eat?"  
He tired to put his arms around my shoulders, but I clawed him.  
"OUCH! THAT'S IT! BOYS!"  
They ran towards me, but I ducked just in time and went towards the girl. I grabbed her hand and we ran away with them on our tails. Shit. THERE'S A GIRL!  
Me: "SOMEONE HELP US!"  
The girl turned around.  
Attire: a black shirt, a black jacket, black leggings, and black and pink, low-cut boots  
Appearerance: black hair with red and brown highlights  
She was my cousin that I had no idea about. I just now her from the family gatherings.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
We ran past her. Then she started to run away from those rapers too. We went to someone's workplace.  
"DAD! DAD!"  
Her father came out.  
Then you know what happens next. He gets his tazer out and taze them. They get arrested and the world is safe.  
Me: "Hi!~ I'm Rowdi Bollman, but that stupid name should be shorten to Row!~"  
They looked at me. The girl with black hair smiled.  
"I'm Alice Toshiya!~"  
Me: "Yeah yeah. I know you. You're my cousin. Don't hide it.  
She blushed. The girl with brown sable hair looked at us and smiled too.  
"I'm Sjaan Pleas, but Janie's fine."  
Me: "Well, my parents will be happy to have you over for dinner!~"  
Alice: "Wahh? I NEVER AGREED TO HAVE DINNER OVER AT YOUR HOUSE!"  
Me: "You just did!~"  
I took them by their hands and I raced off to my house.


	2. Characters and Info for Chapter 1

**Rowdi "Row" Bollman**  
Attire: Grey Boots that touches her knees, White Skirt that touches her thighs, White Leggings, Grey Belt, Black Shirt, White Vest, Zebra Headband, Necklace with Yin Yang sign  
Appearerance: Natural Black Hair that touches her shoulders, Grey Eyes  
Person she Looks Like: Maki Komine  
Status: Single

* * *

**Djura "Jura" Shiflett**  
Attire: Green, Short Sleeve Shirt, Baggy Blue Jeans, White Socks, Green High Tops, Red Cap Backwards  
Appearerance: Deep Copper Hair, Black Skin, Honey Eyes  
Person he Looks Like: Naoki Kuroi  
Status: Single

* * *

**Sjaan "Janie" Pleas**  
Attire: Yellow Beanie, Frog Button on Hat, Hazel Shirt, Blue Jacket, Skinny, Blue Jeans, White Boots to her Knees  
Appearerance: Brown Sable Hair, Brown Eyes, Yellow Highlights  
Person she Looks Like: Sayo Kotobuki  
Status: Single

* * *

**Andresj "Andrea" Braddy**  
Attire: Orange, Short Sleeve Shirt, Baggy Blue Jeans, White Socks, Blue Sneakers  
Appearerance: Red Hot Rhythm Hair, Black Skin, Blue Eyes  
Person he Looks Like: Masato Iwai  
Status: Single

* * *

**Meredydd "Meredy" Degarmo**  
Attire: Purple Sunglasses on Head, Red Tank Top, Brown Vest that stop above her Belly Button, Black Belt around Waist, Purple, Plaid Skirt that stop to her Thighs, White Leggings, Black Boots that stop to her Knees  
Appearerance: Brown Sugar Hair, Amethyst Eyes, Lightly Wavy Hair tied in a High Pony Tail  
Person she Looks Like: Mami Honda  
Status: Single

* * *

**Foye Heath**  
Attire: Brown Hoodie, Baggy Blue Jeans, Black High Tops, White Socks  
Appearerance: Golden Bronze Hair, True Sapphire Eyes  
Person he Looks Like: Yuya Aso  
Status: Single

* * *

**Alice Toshiya**  
Attire: a black shirt, a black jacket, black leggings, and black and pink, low-cut boots  
Appearerance: black hair with red and brown highlights  
Status: Single

* * *

**Fyord Prather**  
Attire: a white, collared shirt with 3 buttons, a black sweater-vest, brown belt, navy blue pants, and black sneakers  
Appearerance: honey blonde hair, amethyst eyes  
Status: Single


End file.
